Doorway
by imjustaguywholikesbloodties
Summary: Will everyone be able to pull themselves together and defeat Astoroth?
1. Never a happy ending

Doorway

None of them could stop the events from replaying in their minds as they went their separate ways. None of them could help but wonder if something had been done differently if maybe it would have ended differently. They all felt helpless, their world and their friendships were rapidly falling apart.

"Nothing seems to have a happy ending anymore," Coreen thought sadly to herself as she reluctantly replayed the events of the day in her mind. She left Henry's apartment, hoping that maybe the cool night air would soothe her.

Mike went home and drank. He'd lost everything. He lost his job. He lost Vicki. He almost lost Coreen. He believed a demon. And now, said demon was walking around his city. The city he was supposed to protect. He drank some more. He drank until he passed out.

Vicki replayed the moment in her mind, over and over again. She chose Coreen, but who's to say that if she touched Astoroth that he wouldn't have left Father Raymond's body in exchange for hers. After all she was the one who was branded. Maybe he didn't just want her, but needed her body in order to fully enter this world. If she remembered correctly, Norman did say she was the doorway. Just because she had a reason for making her decision doesn't help her feelings of guilt. What if she'd been wrong, what if she could have sent him back to hell. What if she'd been wrong about a lot of things? Her mind wouldn't stop racing. There are so many things that have happened in the past year that maybe could have been different. What about performing the ritual with Henry's blood, what if there was another way? The more her mind raced, the more she thought about. The more she thought, the more she felt her strength fading away.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Vicki thought to herself, while trying to pull herself together enough to leave Henry's and go back to the office. "What's done is done."

Henry heard Vicki walk out the door. Heard her heart beat fade away as she walked further and further away from the safety he felt only he give her. He couldn't bear to see her choose this life over him and everything he could give her, everything he could be for her. He felt his heart breaking and could feel the tears forming. He tried to remind himself that he's a prince and a vampire and shouldn't cry. But that didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

* * *

This is my first Fan Fic. Hope you enjoy it, it kinda fell out of my head. Please let me know if I should continue.

Thanks to copswife0819 for the encouragement.


	2. Vicki and Coreen

Vicki awoke the next morning to the sound of Coreen showing up for work.

"I didn't think you would want to come in today," Vicki said sleepily, without getting up.

"I didn't want to be alone," Coreen replied sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind my coming early"

"Coreen, you can have the day off. Go be with your friends. Try and have some fun"

"I'd really like to be here."

"Coreen, go home."

Vicki really didn't feel like having Coreen there. After both of the men in her life turning their backs on her, she didn't feel like doing anything but being alone and crying. She didn't want Coreen seeing her like this. She didn't want people knowing how weak and vulnerable she was at the moment.

Coreen didn't want to be with any of her other friends. What happened wasn't something that her other friends could understand. After all, she was the one who was possessed by Astoroth. She was the one who had been missing a heart. This isn't just something the formerly perky Goth could shrug away. There was no one else that she could talk to about what happened.

Mike was furious when he woke. The hang over didn't help much either. Not thinking clearly, he quickly helped himself to a few more drinks before making the decision to go to Vicki's. Maybe he'll top the day off by stopping at the precinct. Why not, things can't get any worse.

* * *

I really don't like this chapter. Its only setting up the next one. Please, bear with me, I promise the next one will be much better, and longer.

Coreen is left hanging for a reason. I'm sorry Henry is not in this chapter and it may be a chapter or two before he makes an appearance again.

Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Mike gets Mad

This is a Mike chapter. Mike has been drinking since he woke up, so he may not make too much sense. Don't be too hard on him. He had a rough night.

* * *

Mike stormed into office.

"Mike?" Vicki asked, "What are you doing here?"

Immediately he started. Pouring all of his frustrations into his ranting.

"Oh, I dunno, I thought we could start by having a little chat about you spending the past year playing superheroes with Fang-Boy and see where it goes from there."

"Please, Don't do this." Vicki pleaded.

"Did you know that you are throwing your life away over a few things that go bump in the night that aren't even supposed to be real. There is a whole world out here, not full of things right off of the Sci-Fi Channel. You should really come join us here, its nice, its normal, and best of all there are no vampires or demons or any other crazy nonsense that you can come up with. You used to live in reality, come back to it. You were a good cop, no, you were a great cop and despite what you think, you could have stayed a cop. A desk job isn't the end of the world. You are out there half blind, fighting God-knows-what on a weekly basis. You just aren't out fighting and tracking people down, but you are doing it at night. In case you didn't know it, one of the symptoms of Retinitis Pigmentosa is NIGHT BLINDNESS. And I'm pretty sure you've hit that point. You run around with fang boy and you pretend as though you are invincible. Well guess what, you're not. I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself. I don't just care about you, I love you and want you back, but I can't keep doing this. I can't keep fighting through this wall you keep around you. And you know what I'm beginning to think it may not be worth it. We were great together, both in and out of the office. We were happy, and you threw us away because you got scared. You threw your whole life away because you didn't want anyone to think you aren't as badass and tough as you'd like to think you are. Well guess what Vic, you're human just like the rest of us."

"Mike, maybe you should leave and get sober then come back." Coreen said, noticing the potent smell of alcohol coming from the unshaven detective.

"And you!" He turned to Coreen, "You're no better. You're the one who's responsible for all of this. This is your fault. With all your garbage about a vampire killed your boyfriend. Look at what happened because of you. You've encouraged her to believe in all of this nonsense, and unfortunately now I have to believe in it too. Do you have any idea…"

"Mike, Please stop it." Vicki pleaded again, tears streaming down her face.

Vicki looked over at Coreen and saw that she too, was crying.

"You know Vic, the worst part of all of this is how you've managed to drag everyone else down with you. And how you've managed to drag along Commander Canine and myself like we're lost puppies. Yet you never give us a bone. We do everything you ask of us, and you never let us in. As much as I don't like him, you won't give him a chance either. When did the rest of the world stop being good enough for Victoria Nelson? You don't care about what happens to the rest of us. You just string us along and use us, as you deem necessary, when you feel necessary, and never think about the consequences. How it affects everyone else around you."

"Mike…"

"No, I don't want to hear any of your excuses" Mike declared as he stormed out.

Mike was on his way to the precinct. Trapped in his own drunkenness, Mike didn't realize he was speeding and swerving all over the road. It wasn't long before he heard the siren and saw the lights of a police cruiser behind him. Mike, soon found himself doing a Breathalyzer test and then proceeded to punch the officer who tried to arrest him for a DUI.

* * *

Sorry there isn't too much emotion involved in this chapter. There will be more in the next chapter.

Please let me know if I should continue.

Thank you for all of the reviews so far. More reviews (good or bad) would be greatly appreciated but not necessary. 


	4. Mike moves onAstoroth

"Detective-Sergeant Michael Celluci"

Mike heard a voice that demanded attention and looked up from his spot on the bench in his cell to see Crowley scowling at him.

"Great, what do you want?"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in? At least before the incident this morning, you had a half decent shot at keeping your job. The review board is not going to think much of you after this. You may have permanently lost your job. Considering the situation, it isn't likely another precinct will hire you either. You've really done it. All you had to do was stay away from Nelson and you could have easily kept yourself out of trouble."

"You know, I've already had a pretty crappy few days. Did you just come down here to see how you can make it worse."

"No, Detective. I came to tell you that it's the weekend, so you have the perfect opportunity to sit and cool down for a few days. Think about everything that's been happening in your life and where you want it to go. At least here you can have the opportunity to do something without the influence of alcohol."

I'm sorry, but in case you haven't realized, this is jail. There are criminals here. Ones that I helped put away. I don't think we're gonna be buddies. They are going to gang up on me and kick my ass. Prisoners take full advantage of cops who end up in jail."

"Deal with it." Crowley stated with no emotion as she walked away.

Mike sat there in silence. He thought about everything that happened in the past several years since he met Vicki. They met at the Police Academy and he was crazy about her from the start. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he loved her, or if it had just been an obsession. He was thrilled when they became partners; it forced her to give him a chance. Maybe all this time he's been in love with an idea of what he wanted and not really her. Yeah, things were great for years, but he never saw her self-destructive behavior. Her complete disregard for her own safety as well as others around her is eventually going to get someone killed. All that seemed to matter was her goal. He supposed he wasn't any better then. His only goal was getting back with her, which was made more difficult by the competition. He didn't care what happened to his life or those around him as long as he could get her back. He's made quite a mess of things and hopes that he can fix it. He came to the conclusion that it is time to move on with his life.

Coreen had left hours ago. The two of them had spent the day in silence. The effects of Mike's rampage left them both feeling drained. The door to the office suddenly opened.

"Please, let it be anyone other than Mike." Vicki thought.

She looked up and there was the possessed body of Father Raymond standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Panic passed through Vicki's mind and body.

"Did you miss me?" He said slyly while walking over to the couch where Vicki was now trying to get up from. He pushed her back on the couch. Crawling over her he held her legs down with his legs and held her arms above her head with his strong hands. "Your vampire isn't here to save you. He's probably abandoned you, just like everyone else. Nobody wants you. Nobody but me that is." He said as he kissed her gently just below her left ear, while his hand wandered under her shirt and over her belly.

"Please, please leave me alone. What do you want?" Vicki cried. Tears were once again streaming down her face as she struggled uselessly against his hold.

* * *

Astoroth decided to make an early appearance. Its very difficult to say no to a demon when he demands attention.

Please let me know if I should continue.

Thank you again for the reviews. As always, reviews are appreciated but not required, but please, please review.


	5. Vicki's distress

Some profanity.

* * *

His hand continued to roam over her stomach, traveling further up and further down. Never quite making it to her breasts or below the tops of her jeans. He inhaled the scent of her. He nuzzled her neck then moved up to her ear. His hand moved from her stomach down her hip to her thigh and back up to her stomach again. He tried unsuccessfully to kiss her lips as she moved her head away from him. Astoroth was enjoying his teasing and torture of her. 

"It'll be easier if you don't resist me Vicki. We are going to have some wonderful moments together." He said grinning..

Vicki's breathing was rapidly becoming short and her heart beat speed up rapidly. She was starting to break out in a sweat as she continued to struggle against him. No matter how much she tried to get loose from him, she couldn't. He was too strong for her. She was so scared and so many fears raced through her mind.

"Please let me go." Vicki whimpered again and tried to shift her weight under him in hopes to gain some kind of an advantage.

"Why do you fight me? I can give you everything you desire. In the end, you will give in to me. We shall have our fun, but not today."

That said, he forced a kiss upon her lips and was gone. Vicki was shaken to her core. She was repulsed and frightened.

When Henry awoke that night; he was in no hurry to go out hunting. He lay in bed thinking about his life and Vicki. For the first time in his long life he was torn, he had no idea what he should do next. He knows if he stays his life is in danger. There are too many people who know what he is. If he goes, he will be walking out on the most important person he has known in a very long time. He will be breaking a promise to her. He tells himself that he is a vampire that he should go to where he has a better chance of survival. It would be a chance to start over, to stay hidden this time. But he also tells himself that he is a prince. He made her a promise, what kind of prince would he be if he didn't fulfill his vow to her.

A knock at the door brought Henry out of his thoughts. He reluctantly got up and put on his red robe. He was walking to the door when he caught the scent of fear and Vicki. He hurried and opened the door, let her in, then closed the door behind her. She didn't say anything. Just stood in his entryway with her arms wrapped around her, looking anywhere but at him. He didn't know what to say, he say the streaks on her face from the tears. He took a chance and went and put his arms around her hoping she would let him comfort her. To his shock she didn't resist. To further his surprise she returned the hug and allowed the tears to fall once again. Henry, despite how upset Vicki was, couldn't help but wonder if maybe whatever has happened to her will give the push to leave with him. After several moments of standing in each other's arms Henry finally spoke up.

"What happened?"  
Vicki finally broke away from him and went and sat on the black leather sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head on her knees with her eyes closed, hoping the tears would stop.

Henry came and sat beside her and gently pushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear. He pulled her over to him and held her.

"Shhhh. It's going to be alright. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear soothingly.

She shoved him angrily away.

"How can you say that?! Something almost did happen and you weren't there." She yelled at him accusingly through the shortened breaths and freely flowing tears.

"Astoroth showed up. He almost raped me and I couldn't do anything to stop him from doing it. How can you sit there and say that you can protect me, that you won't let anything to happen to me, when you are fucking dead half of the day."

Henry sat there stunned. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts.

"Vicki, I asked you to come away with me. I told you I have the money to keep you safe and out of his reach, but you didn't listen. You only do it your way."

"That's it. That's all you're going to say. I was nearly raped and you're pulling an 'I told you so'. He's a demon; he will find us, wherever we go he will be able to find me because of these." She said as she held up her tattooed wrists. She is no longer crying, but is now angry "Don't you even care about what happened to me? You say you want me to go with you, but you are also acting as if this is my fault."

"I never said that."

"You might as well have said it." She stormed out of his condo. Once down on the street she hailed a cab and was unsure of where to go. She didn't know where she could go where she felt safe.

Up in his condo, Henry sat thinking to himself that really screwed that up.

* * *

Some of you are getting angry with me over some of things is this story. Please bear with me. I promise you'll like it. 

Please let me know if I should continue.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Any reviews (good or bad) are greatly appreciated.


	6. Breaking Henry

Vicki didn't know what to do. She was scared and didn't want to go home, and she couldn't go to Henry or Mike. She knew she shouldn't have stormed out of Henry's like that but it was true, wasn't it? She had the driver drop her off at a crowed mall; she thought she could be safe with all these people around. As she wandered around the mall, her mind began to wander more. She thought about everything that had gone wrong in her life and could come with very little that was good. The mall crowd dwindled away and as everyone left so did the little feeling of hope she had left. She would now have to go home whether she liked it or not. She hailed a cab and reluctantly headed home.

Little did she know that Astoroth had been watching her every move and was very pleased. He was comforted by the fact that her spirit was quickly being broken. While he admired her strength, she would be easier to take if she was broken. The time to act would be soon. He knew it. He was hoping the last of her hope and strength would be gone by tomorrow and then he could make his move.

She had the cab stop at a crowed bar where she had a few drinks before hailing another cab to go home.

Vicki was thinking that when she got home she'd have a few rounds with the punching bag, another drink (or two…or three), a shower, and then bed. She quickly realized how wrong she was when she walked in the door and heard an impatient voice.

"Where have you been?" Henry demanded. "I have been out looking for you since you threw your tantrum and stormed off. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You weren't answering your phone and you weren't at Mike's. I called Coreen and she hadn't heard from you either. Where were you?"

"In case you didn't know Henry, you're not my mother." She sarcastically commented. "I don't answer to you."

He growled at her in reply.

"Why do you think you care? I'm nothing more to you than an infatuation in a very long list of women."

"Vicki, you can't really believe that."

"Soon you'll find someone else and then you'll forget all about me. In the end, I'm not going to mean anything to you. You have 40 lifetimes ahead of you. I have one. And right now it is so screwed up. Nothing is the way it is supposed to be." Vicky says through the angry tears that are starting to fall. "There shouldn't be vampires and demons. I shouldn't be branded by a demon who wants me to help him bring hell to earth and god only knows what else. I shouldn't be going blind."

Henry's heart and spirit broke when she said there shouldn't be vampires and before could say anything Coreen, with her wonderful moment-breaking timing came through the door.

"I should go." Henry said sorrowfully. "If you don't want me I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore. Good-bye Victoria."

With that, he was gone. He didn't say a word to Coreen. He couldn't say anything. He was afraid to open his mouth, not sure what would come out. He felt as if Vicki had ripped his heart out of his chest, and then impaled it on his sword. He used his vampire speed to get out of there as quickly as possible. He felt so lost and broken. He loved her and she didn't see it. He would do anything for her. He tried but couldn't understand why she was shutting him out like this. He would give anything to help her, to hold her. To chase away her fears and everything that haunts her. How could he be there for her, to love her, if she felt he shouldn't exist?

The animal in him wanted to howl as the loss of his heart. The man in him wept for the loss of a future he felt he would never have.

Thank you for the reviews. More reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Vicki's gone

I posted two chapters today, so make sure you read chapter 6.

This is the following day.

* * *

"Hey Mike." Mike heard a male voice. 

Mike looked up to see Dave and Kate standing in front of his cell.

"You really screwed up this time." Kate said as she began to grill him. "You shut us all out. Everyone but Vicki and she's the one causing problems. We don't all just work together, we're also your friends."

"Kate…" Mike began.

"No. You need to listen. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into chasing after her and trying to be her guy on the inside. Your job is in jeopardy. You need to talk to us and tell us what's going on."

"It's complicated."

"Apparently not too complicated. YOU hit a cop. You were out driving drunk. Whatever it was or is you could have come to us. We are partners. There isn't anything you can't come to us about. Remember, we are the good guys."

"Kate, you wouldn't understand.

"Dude, just tell us what's going on."

"Trust me, in your wildest dreams I don't think you'd believe me."

"Try us." Dave and Kate said in unison.

Luckily a guard came in and released Mike. He's a cop with normally good standing despite recent events, so he could be released early. He managed to escape the interrogation leaving behind two very pissed off detectives.

Mike went home and slept. When we woke up he showered and shaved. Filled his stomach with something other than alcohol. He watched some TV for a while before deciding to head over to Vicki's to apologize. He meant most of what he said; he felt he shouldn't have been so mean to her about it.

He arrived at Vicki's to find the door open and an unconscious Coreen on the floor under the window.

He shook Coreen and she woke up.

"Coreen, what happened."

"He wanted her to go with him." Whimpered a worried Coreen.

"Who?" Demanded the Detective. "Who wanted Vicki to go with him?"

"Astoroth. I don't know what happened. He hit me so hard I hit the wall. Next thing I knew was when you were shaking me."

"Ok. We've got to find her."

* * *

hmmmmm. I may make some changes in this chapter. I'm not real happy with it, but it ended where it needed and what needed to happen did happen.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. The end

They had to wait for Henry to wake up. The curse of the vampire: there's never one around when you need one. The first thing Henry heard when he woke from his daily death was the incessant ringing of his phone.

"Fitzroy," Henry answered, barely awake.

"Henry, Vicki has been taken by Astoroth." Mike said quickly.

Last night's incident forgotten in a moment of panic, he replied, "I'll be right there."

A few minutes later he got to the office. Mike wondered briefly how many traffic laws the vampire broke on his way there as he watched Henry sniffing the air.

"I can track her. She must be on her period. I can follow the scent of her blood." Henry says as he walks out the door.

Mike and Coreen follow.

The trail led to Norman's old apartment. The smell of death was in the air. Henry was afraid of what he would find. He made it up the stairs before the others. The old lady and her cats were dead. With his vampire speed he went into the back room and saw Vicki and Astoroth. Vicki looked defeated and weak.

"Vicki!" Henry cried out.

Vicki saw him and the others come up behind him. Henry tried to get to her, but his vampire speed was not quick enough. In a flash, Astoroth placed his had on Vicki, then Father Raymond's body on was the floor and Vicki now had bright red eyes. Astoroth had left Raymond's body for Vicki's.

Coreen couldn't contain her tears.

Mike collapsed and fell to his knees, barely able to believe what he saw. "You bastard."

"Thank you." Astoroth replied.

"Vicki, please." Henry pleaded through his tears. "I know you're still there. You're stronger than him. Come back to us. Please."

"Its not use nightwalker. She's gone." He said as he picked up a knife. "As soon as I shed some of her blood, I shall be here fully."

Henry continued to plead; now on his knees and holding tightly to the cross around his neck, "Vicki please, come back to us. You have to come back. We need you here we love you."

Astoroth hesitated, amused at the sight of these inferior people and their hope.

Henry fell silent and prayed for strength for Vicki, while Mike and Coreen started to cry their pleas for their friend to find a way back to them.

No one was watching Vicki's body. Henry was on his knees praying for the demon to leave Vicki's body. Mike and Coreen were crying and begging that their friend might come back.

Everyone looked up with they heard a voice say, "Get the fuck out of my body and stay out."

They all looked at her with hope. And then they watched as she collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

Henry didn't bother to hesitate. He went over to her gathered her in his arms; listening to her steady heartbeat he kissed her forehead and whispered against it, "I've got you, your safe now. Please, come back to us." He picked her up and turned. He looked at Coreen and then at Mike. Mike gave a small nod. Henry walked out the door with Vicki cradled gently in his arms. When they got to the car, he gave the keys to Mike, not wanting to let go. They went back to Vicki's apartment, tucked her into bed. Henry stayed by her side through the rest of the night, while Mike and Coreen paced the floor by her bed. When daylight threatened, Henry curled up in Vicki's closet, reluctant to be even a foot away from her.

When sunset arrived the moment his body was able to move, he was by her side again, shooing Mike away from her so he could take his turn watching over her. He curled next to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.

A few hours later, Henry felt her fingers lace through his and although she wasn't awake yet, he felt there would be hope and she would come back. He called for Mike who was sleeping at Vicki's desk and Coreen who was on the sofa. He convinced them she was going to be all right and talked them into going home to shower.

Henry hoped that Vicki would fully awaken while they were gone, but she didn't. When Mike returned he came with a hammer, nails, and some really heavy dark drapery to cover the windows. He thought he'd better help out because he didn't think he'd be able to pry Henry away from Vicki's body if his life depended on it. He did insist on Henry leaving to feed. Henry didn't want to go, but Mike threatened to stake him during the day if he didn't. Henry not wanting to find out if he would make good on that threat, left and went and vamped the neighbor and returned, again shooing Mike away from the bed. As soon as Henry had his arm around Vicki she again unconsciously found his hand and laced her fingers through his.

Vicki finally awoke the next afternoon to find Henry in bed with her and Mike and Coreen asleep on chairs their drug in.

"What is this, a party?" She said sleepily.

Coreen was the first to wake and let out a squeal of joy that woke Mike and made Vicki flinch. Coreen hurried over and gave Vicki a big hug. Vicki momentarily allowed the hug.

"Coreen, you're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry."

Mike came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

"Well, we'll leave you to get cleaned up. We'll be in the other room if you want to talk. Yell if you need anything." Mike then dragged Coreen out of the room.

Vicki finally realized the vampire had his arm around her. She lay in his embrace for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of safety he gave her, even though he was at the moment dead. A little bit later she crawled out of bed, showered and changed and instead of going out to Coreen and Mike, returned to bed and snuggled herself back into Henry's arms and dozed off to sleep.While in the shower, she did noticed her demon brands were gone.

When Vicki didn't come out, Mike went in to check on her and noticed her change of clothes and smell of soap and left her to her rest.

When sunset came Henry awoke with a gasp and it woke Vicki. When he opened his eyes he saw her green eyes looking into his blue.

"Henry, I'm sorry." She said meaningfully.

"Shhhh. I know. It's ok, we'll talk about it later." He said as he tightened his embrace and kissed her cheek.

They stayed like that for a while longer, neither wanting to break the moment, afraid they'll never get it back, until Coreen burst through the door wondering what was taking so long. Henry told her they'd be out in minute.

"Come on princess, I believe you have some explaining." He said getting up and offering his hand. They walk out into the other room to see an impatient Mike.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry." Vicki said sitting down next to Henry on the couch. She looked at her hands not knowing what to say or where to begin.

Henry, sensing her unease placed his hand over hers. "Its ok, take your time."

She looked up at him, smiled, and took a deep breath.

"I guess I just got scared and I felt so alone. I'd fought with all of you. It just seemed easier for once to give in, to go with him and take the easy way. I thought I'd lost all of you. It seemed so simple at the time. I'm sorry. I could hear all you. I tried so hard to get him to leave. I realized you all still do care and haven't left me."

"Vicki, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have come here and fought with you like that. I meant a lot of the things I said, but I should have handled it better.

They spent the rest of night talking and working out the problems in their friendship. Things will never be easy. There is too much out there to make it simple. Mike and Henry will still compete for Vicki's attention. Mike will, after several months of deskwork, get his job back. Coreen will eventually become a perky Goth again. And Vicki, well, she'll still be Vicki, headstrong and stubborn. But none of them will forget their friendship ever again. And who knows, maybe someday Vicki will make a decision on which on she wants, but we all have a feeling how that will turn out, but that is another story.

* * *

I enjoying writing this and reading your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this. 

I hope you are satisified with the ending. Any reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
